Irreparable
by fourthiv
Summary: My name is Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU member of Konoha. I am a betrayer. I am incurable, irreparable. I am alone, and I despise it. [Slight SasuNaru, part 2 in broken trilogy, sequel to Irredeemable]


**Irreparable **by **Fourthiv**

**Authors Note: I do not own anything Naruto or Naruto related. I also do not own the song that this fan fiction was based on, 'From The Inside' - Linkin Park**

_italics flashbacks  
_

* * *

"**Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love." - John LeCarre**

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU member of Konoha. I am a betrayer. I am incurable, irreparable. I am alone, and I despise it.

"_What...WHAT IS THIS?!"_  
"_...I'm sorry Naruto"_  
"_Shut up! How...how could you? WITH HER!?"_  
"_I...I don't know wha-"_  
"_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"_  
"_Please...cal-"_  
"_Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Don't you dare. You've been home for 3 years now. We've spent the last 2 together, loving each other, caring for each other. I gave myself to you, my everything, and this is what I get? Finding you and Sakura in **our** bed, with her fucking legs spread, and you fucking her into oblivion, moaning how much you love her?! How long? Huh? How long has this been going on?!"_  
"_..."_  
"_TELL ME!"_  
"_10 months..."_  
"_I see. Get out"_  
"_Naruto, please"_  
"_I SAID GET OUT! NEVER COME BACK! NEVER! Go love your happy life with your whore"_

I never thought much about it, about what I had done. What I was doing.  
Somewhere inside of me there was guilt. I knew that much. Until I was caught, that is.

Staring into his eyes after he caught us, seeing the unwavering emotions of pain and betrayal in his eyes made me want to die.  
I still don't know why I betrayed him again.

I didn't see him for months. No one did. I thought about him every single day.  
The marriage was a farce to the world. I guess since I couldn't have him, I took what I betrayed him for.

That next day I caught a glimpse of him. It made my heart surge and swell with emotions I had never felt.  
I realized then what I had done; what I gave up.  
I realized then how much I loved him.  
Following him, I watched as he trained relentlessly. He was filled with a rage I had never seen in him before. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life.

I watched him all day and all night. I watched him as he slept.  
Even though he was passed out he still looked pained.Stepping up close I took a good look at him. He was thin and gaunt. He didn't have the usual glow about him. Seeing this broke my heart over and over.

I don't know how long I sat next to him, but it must have been the whole night.  
When I felt him stir, I knew I had to get away. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough.  
He awoke to find me standing above him.  
It was now or never.

"_Naruto...I think we need to talk"_  
"_Never again Uchiha. Never again will we talk"_

I felt my heart crack into a million pieces again when he called me by my surname. My cursed name.  
Watching him walk away was the hardest thing I had ever done.

Time passed and I watched as he became an empty shell of nothingness. Six months after my marriage with Sakura, he was already the captain of ANBU.

I was so proud of him when I found out.  
I spent the whole night on the roof of my house whispering encouraging words into the air, hoping they reached him.  
And every day after that I spent worrying whether he would come home safely from a mission.

A year later he was said to be more powerful than the three Sannin, in both name and physical prowess. And even then he was more dead and more empty.  
I watched as he faked relations with comrades and friends alike.  
I knew what he really was. No one else did.  
He was calm, collected and cool. Efficient and merciless. He never once failed a mission.

I wonder as we all stand here, congratulating him on his newest achievement, whether it would be the same if I had never cheated on him.  
I wonder if he would still be named the Hokage.

I'm sure he would be, because that is Naruto.  
At least it used to be. Before I used and abused him. Before I broke him.

Turning, I walk out of the room. I can't stand here and watch him, the man I love, accept something he no longer cares about. I can't stand watching what I created.  
What have I done?

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU member of Konoha. I am a betrayer. I am incurable, irreparable. I am alone, and I despise it.

-Owari-

* * *

**Hey, hoped you guys liked the second installment of the Broken trilogy! Wow, I love angst. In any case, soon I'll be writing the third part of this story, which will be from Sakura's POV.**

**Story by: FourthIV**


End file.
